Black and White
by Seyren Windsor
Summary: Pernahkah kalian terpikir kalau hitam ada karena putih? Dan putih tidak akan tercipta tanpa adanya hitam. Begitulah alam semesta ini, ia diciptakan oleh keseimbangan tersebut. Read and Review please?


**Warning : **Ini bukan fict romance!!! Mungkin OOC

**Disclaimer : **Anime/Manga Deathnote adalah hak milik dari pemegang lisensi masing-masing.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Sci-Fi/Mystery

**Summary : **Pernahkah kalian terpikir kalau hitam ada karena putih? Dan putih tidak akan tercipta tanpa adanya hitam. Begitulah alam semesta ini, ia diciptakan oleh keseimbangan tersebut.

**Pairing : **Minor LightMisa, cuma sekedar untuk bumbu cerita, bukan main plot :p main plotnya tentang mystery 'black and white' dimana pfffftt *dibekep*.

**A.N. : **Fanfict ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Infantrum Black and White Challenge. ;p

oOOo

**Black And White**

~By Seyren Windsor~

A Death Note Fanfiction

oOOo

**Chapter I : A Promise**

oOOo

"Light-kun!" gadis itu berseru dari pintu masuk dan kemudian ia berlari-lari kecil ke mejaku. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada acara tambahan saat wawancara eksklusif denganku." Gadis itu tersipu malu lalu duduk di hadapanku. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadirannya. Mataku terus memandang kearah layar lebar di dekat meja kami yang sedang menayangkan berita terkini mengenai pemboman di dua hotel terkenal di Indonesia. Biarpun bisa dibilang intensitas ledakannya kecil, namun ledakan di dua hotel ini nampaknya menjadi salah satu wacana penting di dunia. Kalau tidak, buat apa Nihon TV menayangkan berita mengenai hal ini berulang-ulang?

"Ah! Ada pemboman ya?" gadis di hadapanku berkata setengah teriak. Saat itu layar televisi di dekat meja kami sedang menayangkan gambar beberapa orang korban tewas yang sedang diangkat dengan kantung-kantung mayat. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca, seperti orang hendak menangis saat melihat gambar-gambar mengenaskan yang sedang diputar.

Aku menatap aneh gadis di depanku. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis seperti itu. Ah, wanita memang membingungkan.

Kami baru berkenalan seminggu yang lalu, dimana ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang pemegang deathnote yang siap membantu pekerjaanku, bahkan bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukku, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang asal-usulnya. Yang penting, Ia bisa membantuku melihat nama lengkap orang yang akan menjadi targetku, dan pastinya, aku telah menyimpan deathnote miliknya untuk memastikan agar ia tidak bisa berkhianat kepadaku; serta kalau perlu, aku bisa membunuhnya kalau-kalau ia bertindak di luar kehendakku.

"Mereka…para pembunuh itu…mereka biadab! Apa salah orang-orang yang menjadi korban mereka? Mereka…bajingan!" tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis terisak-isak. Aku semakin bingung dengannya. Kucoba mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan menyeka air matanya. Para pengunjung restoran lainnya menatap kami dengan heran.

Demi menjaga nama baikku dan dirinyanya yang merupakan seorang bintang pendatang baru, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membawanya pergi dari restoran ini. Aku tidak mau digosipkan yang tidak-tidak oleh infotainment karena membuat Misamisa –nama beken gadis ini, menangis saat kencan.

Setelah membayar minuman yang tadi kupesan, kami segera pergi dari sana. Kami berjalan tanpa arah. Aku tak ingat bagaimana kami dapat tiba dan duduk berduaan di pinggir sungai ini. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi sunyi dan sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah riak air dan suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan.

"Tadi mengapa kau menangis?" kataku memecah keheningan. Mataku menatap lurus ke arah aliran sungai di depanku, dan sesekali tanganku melempar kerikil ke sungai. Tidak ada sepatah katapun jawaban dari Misa.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau menjawab." Kataku pelan sambil bangkit. Tanganku menarik tangannya, hendak mengajaknya pulang. Namun ia tak mau berdiri. Mungkin ia masih sedih tentang hal tadi. Jadi niat pulang kubatalkan dan aku kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Light-kun, sudahkan aku bercerita tentang masa laluku?" ia bertanya padaku, dan sebelum aku sempat menjawab ia lanjut bertanya, "Kau pasti tahu bukan, tentang malam tahun baru berdarah di Kyoto, 5 tahun silam?"

Dengan cepat otakku memproses pertanyaannya, dan menghasilkan jawaban, "Ya, aku tahu. Multilasi di pesta tahun baru para remaja putri SMA bukan? Kalau aku tidak salah, 18 orang tewas terbunuh saat itu, hanya 1 yang selamat. Dan kabarnya gadis yang selamat itu menderita depresi berat karena melihat teman-temannya dipotong dan dikuliti hidup-hidup di hadapannya."

"Dan apakah kau tahu siapa yang selamat?"

Aku terdiam. Saat itu aku juga masih SMA. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan peristiwa itu saat itu. Lagipula, itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah lupa!

"Pasti kau tidak tahu kan?" Misa memaksakan tersenyum, biarpun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Mula-mula ia bertanya tentang asal-usulnya, lalu bertanya tentang suatu peristiwa pembunuhan dengan 1 korban selamat. Ah! Jangan-jangan… "Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah siswi yang selamat itu!", kataku pelan, namun dengan nada tegas dan sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Sayangnya, jawabannya ya." Ia tergelak pelan dengan pandangan kosong. Aku terkejut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau gadis ini adalah gadis yang selamat itu. Pikiranku jadi menerawang kemana-mana. Aku jadi pusing sendiri.

"Pembunuh-pembunuh keji itu…" dan ia kembali menangis. Kali ini dalam diam. Aku jadi sedikit paham, mengapa ia tadi menangis saat melihat liputan mengenai korban jiwa pemboman di Indonesia. Mungkin karena hal itu, ia teringat masa lalunya. Mungkin juga, sejak peristiwa di Kyoto 5 tahun silam, ia mendapat semacam phobia terhadap hal-hal berbau pembunuhan.

Aku juga terdiam seribu kata. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi bukan karena aku suka atau semacamnya kepada Misa; aku memeluknya hanya sebagai bentuk empati. Garis bawahi hal itu.

Sudah lebih setengah jam ia menangis dan selama itu juga aku sudah memeluknya. Arlojiku menunjukkan sudah pukul 12 tengah malam. Udara dingin musim gugur semakin terasa menusuk. Sekarang sudah seharusnya aku mengantar gadis ini pulang, udara dingin tak sehat baginya –bagiku juga, dan mungkin ibunya sudah khawatir dengannya. Aku berdiri dan membuka jas hitamku untuk kuselimuti ke tubuhnya. Lalu aku mengulurkan tanganku –yang disambutnya dengan segera.

Ia sempat berkata pelan, "Light-kun, kumohon berjanjilah kepadaku. Tolong tulis nama para pelaku pemboman itu di deathnote milikmu."

Aku hanya diam dan terus berjalan, sementara ia menggandeng tanganku dan bersandar di bahuku.

***

Esok paginya, Nihon TV Morning News.

_Selamat pagi pemirsa sekalian, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Haruno Sakura dalam Nihon TV Morning News. Saya akan membawakan berita mengenai peristiwa-peristiwa dalam negri Jepang, dan tentunya berita mancanegara. Berita pertama, mancanegara._

_Setelah kemarin dunia dihebohkan dengan peristiwa ledakan bom di dua hotel di Indonesia yang menewaskan 11 korban jiwa, kini dunia kembali dikejutkan dengan berita dari Indonesia._

_Seorang warga negara Malingshit-, eh maaf maksud saya Malaysia berinisial NMT yang diduga kuat merupakan dalang dibalik peristiwa pemboman di dua hotel Indonesia; ditemukan tewas tadi pagi di salah satu hotel tak jauh dari kedua hotel yang dibomnya. Penyebab kematiannya diperkirakan adalah serangan jantung mendadak. Hingga kini, Kepolisian Negara __Indonesia__ masih berusaha mengungkap penyebab kematian tersangka kasus pemboman ini Pihak kepolisian Jepang menduga kuat adanya keterkaitan Kira dalam kematian NMT....  
_

~TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu fanfict death note pertama saya. Sebenarnya isi chapter I ini rada ga nyambung sama cerita utamanya -aslinya saya cuma mau buat si NMT*you know who* mati karena detnot*, mungkin cuma sebagai gerbang pembuka cerita kali ya? :p. Ohya, nama Haruno Sakura sebagai pembaca berita diatas diambil dari nama karakter di manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Huahahahaha…

Setelah saya baca ulang, bagian Light dan Misa berduaan kok malah melambaylambay bin lebay ya O_o. Malah jadi mirip fict romance, padahal bukan. Tapi yasudahlah. Ohya, kalau di movie, yang dibunuh itu kan keluarga Misa, kalau disini, teman-teman SMA Misa. :D

Numpang promosi~

**Infantrum - Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum**

**Share Your Imagination Here!**

**JOIN NOW!**

At

**Infantrum(dot)co(dot)nr **

*(dot) = . (diganti dengan titik)

Kalau mau kritik, saran, pesan, atau bahkan flame, silahkan klik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini :D


End file.
